Elephant
An Elephant '''or a '''Mammoth is a large neutral mob that can be found in a variety of biomes but are most commonly found in Plains, Forests and Jungles. Both types of Elephants and Mammoths will drop Hide when killed; if a tamed Elephant/Mammoth was killed whilst wearing equipment, those will also be dropped. Behavior Elephants and Mammoths, regardless if they are calves or adults, will attack the player if provoked. Elephants and Mammoths can deal a high amount of damage to the player when striking. Elephants and Mammoths will only attack on Easy difficulty or higher. Taming Both Elephants and Mammoths can be tamed by feeding a calf either ten Sugar Lumps or five Cakes. Note: This will only work when they are calves. Elephants and Mammoths can not be bred. Currently, there is no food item that can be given to calves to make them grow faster. Once you have given an Elephant/Mammoth calf the food items, the naming screen will then appear. If you wish to rename your Elephant/Mammoth, you can right-click on it with a Book, a Name Tag or a Medallion. Tamed Elephants and Mammoths can be led around on a Lead, and can be healed by feeding them Bread, Hay Stacks, Baked Potatoes Or regular Potatoes. Be careful with where you keep your Elephant or Mammoth. Hostile mobs will try to attack a tamed Elephant/Mammoth, although even the calves will fight back. You should probably have high walls and a roof to keep out Scorpions, and fences to prevent mobs from jumping over them. After about 2-7 minecraft days, your tamed Elephant or Mammoth will be fully grown and will be able to use equipment. Species There are currently two species of Elephants and two species of Mammoths in Mo' Creatures: * The African Elephant. * The Asian Elephant. * The Songhua River Mammoth. * The Woolly Mammoth. Elephant/Mammoth Gear Elephants and Mammoths can wear/carry many types of equipment, as listed below. 'Elephant Harness' An Elephant Harness can be placed on tamed, adult Elephants/Mammoths in order to make them rideable and to be able to add extra items to the Elephant/Mammoth. It is created using Hide, Wool and Iron, but is only accessible for 1 player. If a player 'sneaks' near their Elephant/Mammoth (shift key by default), it will sit for a short time, allowing the player to sit in the Harness by right-clicking on it. To dismount an Elephant/Mammoth, press the shift key once more. Note: you can not add a Harness or any other equipment to a calf. 'Elephant Garment' An Elephant Garment is a decorative item that can only be applied to tamed, adult Asian Elephants. In order to apply the Garment, you first need to give the Elephant an Elephant Harness. 'Elephant Howdah' An Elephant Howdah is kind of like a throne that can only be applied to a tamed, adult Asian Elephant. It is a purely decorative item. A Howdah can only be applied once an Elephant Harness and an Elephant Garment have been applied. 'Chest Sets' Chest Sets can be applied to tamed adult Elephants and Mammoths in order to give them their own inventory, much like Horses, Mules, Wyverns and Ostriches. Two Chest Sets can be applied to each Elephant or Mammoth. Chest Sets can only be applied once an Elephant Harness has been given to the Elephant/Mammoth. Once applied, a Key will appear in the player's inventory. Woolly Mammoths can carry two extra regular chests. 'Tusks' Tusks are reinforcements for the Elephant/Mammoth. When wearing Tusks, Elephants and Mammoths are able to break blocks that are in their path. There are three different kinds of Tusks: The Wooden Tusks, the Iron Tusks, and the Diamond Tusks. Tusks are applied by right-clicking on tamed adult Elephant/Mammoth with the Tusks in hand, and can be taken away by right-clicking on the Elephant/Mammoth with a Pickaxe. Mammoth Platform A Songhua River Mammoth can carry a second player. In order to have a passenger, you need to first make sure that the Mammoth has a Mammoth Platform by right-clicking on it. Once on, pressing the sneak key ('shift' by default) will make the Mammoth "sit". Right-click again to get on. Then the second player 'sneaks' close to the Mammoth and left-clicks on it to climb aboard. Gallery Asian_Elephant_-_L.png|The Asian Elephant. African_Elephant_-_L.png|The African Elephant. Woolly_Mammoth_-_L.png|The Woolly Mammoth. Songhua_River_Mammoth_-_L.png|The Songhua River Mammoth. Howdah.jpg|An Asian Elephant wearing an Elephant Garment and an Elephant Howdah. Elephant_Tusks.jpg|An Elephant wearing Iron Tusks. 2013-07-05_23.06.10.png|An Elephant wearing Diamond Tusks. 2013-09-20_18.12.29.png|A Woolly Mammoth in its natural habitat. 2013-10-22 15.17.59.png|A Songhua River Mammoth wearing a Mammoth Platform. 2014-05-27_10.28.17.png|An Asian Elephant wearing an Elephant Garment, an Elephant Howdah and Diamond Tusks. 2014-07-25_21.33.25.png|Herd of Woolly Mammoths in captivity. 2014-07-25_21.33.32.png|Songhua River Mammoths in captivity. 2015-06-08_22.29.06.png|A fully geared Songhua River Mammoth. Trivia * Elephants and Mammoths are one of the largest mobs in the mod. * Both species of Elephants and Mammoths are based on their real life counterparts, as seen below: - The African Elephant: (African Bush Elephant). -'The' Asian Elephant:' '(Asiatic Elephant). -'The' Woolly Elephant: (Woolly Mammoth). -'The' Songhua River Mammoth: (Steppe Mammoth). Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Mammals Category:Mobs Category:Arctic Mobs Category:Vertebrate Category:Large Mobs Category:Elephantidae